


A not-so-epic story from the highlands

by perunamuusa



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Folklore, Friendship, Gen, goona!verse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-30
Updated: 2013-10-30
Packaged: 2017-12-30 22:46:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,343
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1024295
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/perunamuusa/pseuds/perunamuusa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>That was the moment, when Castiel realized he wanted to stay there.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A not-so-epic story from the highlands

**Author's Note:**

> "The Fairy Queen banishes from Fairyland any fairy who disobeys her orders. Then the exile wanders about alone through the land in search of companions. As the queen’s subjects shun the banished fairy man or woman, he or she needs make friends with human beings. 
> 
> The Goona is the name given to one class fairy exiles. A Goona is very kindly and harmless, and goes about at night trying to be of service to mankind. He herds the cattle on the hills, and keeps them away at dangerous places. Often he is seen sitting on the edge of a cliff, and when cattle come near he drives them back. In summer and autumn seasons he watches the cornfields, and if a cow should try to enter one, he seizes it by horn and leads it to hill pasture. In winter time, when the cattle are kept in byres, the Goona feels very lonely, having no work to do.”
> 
> \- Scottish Myths & Legends selected by Rosemary Gray

Castiel hadn’t wandered for long, when he found the cattle in the middle of the highlands, in the middle of nowhere.

He hadn’t even had enough time to recover from the hardest blow of his life, when he stumbled in the middle of a pack of curious sheep and lambs, which were all sniffing him curiously. He looked around him and that was all he saw. Sea of wool and faraway hills as far as eye can see. About stone’s throw away Castiel saw a little cottage and he presumed that’s where the humans lived. He had never met any humans, but somehow he felt comfortable there. It’s not that humans could see him anyway.

That was the moment, when Castiel realized he wanted to stay there. Stay there and look after the cattle. He had no other place to go now, so he might as well stay there and do a favor to the cattle and their shepherd. Castiel chose to ignore the fact that he didn’t want to stay only because of the cattle’s safety. He wanted a purpose, a meaning for his life, and looking after them seemed to give it to him at the first glance.

That’s how Sam Winchester’s cattle got itself a guardian of best kind.

Someone also should have told that to Sam. Otherwise he wouldn't have asked his hunter brother to help, which eventually would lead to the hunter’s fall off the hill, almost to his death.

Sam wouldn't have asked Dean to look after his cattle for wolves, if he had known any of this.

We’re lucky that he didn't. Otherwise this would have been a very boring story.

——

“I have seen wolves around the hills lately,” Sam said and offered Dean a bowl of porridge, who took it with a small nod.

“I have seen them too,” Dean replied and stirred the slimy porridge with his spoon. Sam wasn’t much of a cook. Maybe that’s the main reason why he didn’t cook so often. Still he ate everything because it was food and he needed food.

“Do you want me to do something about them?” the hunter asked even though he knew very well, that’s exactly what Sam wanted. The cattle’s safety was their responsibility after their mother had died and father disappeared without a word.

Sam nodded in agreement, “I can’t look after both cows and sheep, so I need you to look after the sheep. The wolves are more likely trying to hunt them.”

“You think?” Dean huffed and sipped his drink to get the porridge easier down his throat. Sam had only three cows but almost 40 sheep. He could easily protect the cows on his own, but the sheep were more of a job for Dean. He was very good with a bow, and Sam trusted wolves couldn't get even close if Dean was there. 

The brothers finished their breakfast, both happily oblivious about coming events as they set out to do their jobs.

Dean packed his lunch and appropriate amount of arrows with him and took his leave, expecting to see only the cattle on the hills, maybe some wolf far at the distance which he would kill if it dared to come any closer.

He certainly didn’t expect to see a stranger sitting on a rock looking at the cattle like he owned them. Four-winged stranger, now that Dean took a better look at him.

‘A monster,’ was Dean’s first thought as he set an arrow to his bow and took aim. The thing looked strangely human with all its ragged clothes and messy black hair, if you didn’t count the pair of black wings on his back and on his head. Dean knew that most of the monsters were human or looked greatly like ones, so he knew to be careful or as careful as Dean Winchester is capable to be.

“Hey, you!!” Dean shouted and so made his presence known to the stranger, who lifted his head and looked around confused like he tried to find the one Dean was talking to.

“I’m talking to you!” the hunter said and took two careful steps closer. He wondered why the cattle were so calm at the moment like this. There was a monster right next to them, and as far as he knew, it could probably eat them whole, or limb by limb if that was its thing. So, why they were just happily standing around munching grass?

Dean would ask about that from Sam later. Now he needed to deal with this stranger-

…who had disappeared from the rock, he had been sitting on.

Dean turned cautiously around, trying to see where it had suddenly gone, only to find it behind his back only few inches away from him, an amazed look on his face.

“You can see me?” it asked, surprise obvious in his low voice. Dean swore his heart had skipped few beats, because damn, he should be the one to be surprised in this situation! One just didn’t sneak after him that easily!

The hunter took some quick steps backwards and aimed an arrow again at the stranger, who looked at Dean like he was the most wonderful thing or the greatest mystery around.

“You really can see me,” he said delighted and tried to take a step forward but he stopped when Dean pushed an arrow close to his chest.

“I wouldn’t recommend you to take another step, monster,” he growled dangerously.

There was a strange feeling that Dean couldn’t identify crossing the stranger’s face, when his eyes landed to the arrow pointing at him.

“I see that I’m not welcomed at the moment,” the stranger noticed and just like that, he disappeared leaving dumbfounded Dean alone with the cattle.

The hunter cursed for letting the stranger get away that easily and tried to find it again with no luck.

——

Dean started to see the stranger more often after that.

Sometimes he’d see him standing near the woods, sometimes he’d be sitting on the same rock he had been sitting on the first time. There were times when he tried to get closer to Dean to talk to him, but it was too difficult when he had to look after arrows coming straight to his direction.

Dean hasn’t even once hit him, but eventually the stranger caught the hint and decided to stay hidden. Dean isn’t sure what to think about that. He’s glad that the stranger is away, but for all he knows, he’s not completely gone. He’s still somewhere hiding in the shadows and Dean just can’t see him.

There are times when he sees the stranger again. He’s not particularly happy to see big black wings as a first thing in the morning and then realize you’ve been watched. Dean gets this feeling that the stranger is watching him a lot from shadows or when he’s asleep and it creeped him out.

Dean doesn’t understand what the deal with him is so he decided to ask about it from Sam.

“A winged stranger going around the cattle?” he asked disbelief faintly heard in his voice.

“Yea, he has these huge wings on his back and two little ones on his head,” Dean continued and gestured his head to show were the wings were.

“No, I haven’t seen him,” Sam answered and looked thoughtful. Dean wondered how it was possible he hadn’t seen him, that guy’s wings were enormous. You’d think those black things would be easily spotted among the white sheep.

“What does he do around the cattle?” his brothers asked and turned to look at Dean.

Dean shrugged, “I’m not really sure, usually he just watches them, but this one time I noticed him shoo the younger ones away from the edge.”

“Hoh?”

“Yep.”

“Maybe he’s a Goona.”

“A what?”

“A Goona!” Sam said again getting suddenly exited, “It is said that they protect cattle and help people. Maybe he’s looking after ours!”

“Why would he do that?” Dean asked thinking the whole situation was ridiculous? A fucking Goona? Well, good thing if he’s watching after the cattle and keeping the wolves at bay, good thing if it made Sam happy, but was he the only one this sounded weird? Sam hadn’t even seen the thing!

As far as Dean knew, spirits, demons or whatsoever didn’t help people for nothing. They usually wanted something in return and this one hadn’t still made clear what it wanted. As Dean went to bed that night he decided he wasn’t going to let it come to that. Sam and he could manage their cattle on their own, thank you very much; they had no need for outsiders help.

The next time Dean went to the cattle he called for the Goona. Dean didn’t know his name, but he didn’t think there was more than one of them there.

He was readying his bow when the Goona appeared without even looking at the arrow pointed at him.

Dean didn’t let him utter even a single word. He just ordered him to leave. He was not needed here so he might as well go somewhere else.

The Goona tilted his head questioningly.

“Why would you want me to leave?” he asked and Dean wondered if this one was a little stupid because he just clearly said he’s not needed.

“I can protect the cattle very well on my own. Go find your own,” Dean told to the Goona, who started to grow wary.

"I mean no harm to you or your brother’s cattle," he tried to explain. "I only wish them to stay safe. You cannot look after them all, for there are too many for human eyes." He thought a second before continuing, “I’m here to help.”

Dean replied that he didn’t care if there were too many or not. He will protect them all anyway and help is still not needed.

The Goona looked the hunter straight to his green eyes and huffed. Next seconds were spent in calculating silence before the Goona finally replied: 

"Very well," he said and put his hands behind his back, "I shall leave. But if you are ever to need my help, please call for me."

Before Dean could say anything, the Goona was gone to the thin air.

Dean was pleased with himself, because now everything was as it should be, just Sam and him against the world. They could manage without some stupid Goona anyway.

At the moment of his ‘victory’ he doesn’t realize that the second the Goona disappeared, the cattle started to grow more and more cautious about its surroundings. The protecting presence, they had grown so fond to, was gone and now it was just them, the wolves and one hunter with his bow…

—-

Dean decided it was best not to tell Sam about what had happened with the Goona. Sam was almost laying offerings to the rocks and he would most certainly not be pleased to hear the Goona was gone. Sam hadn’t seen the Goona anyway, so as long as Dean did his job well, Sam would never even know.

For few days Dean was able to do fantastic job. He kept the cattle safe and only few times he saw wolves around the woods but before they got near, he shot at them. Wolves never got close enough and Dean was always taking care of that the cattle stayed away from the edge. Days went and Dean didn’t see even a hair of the wolf pack.

Then the wolves came back. They had decided to take care of the thing between them and their feast for once and for all for it was just one petty human against many fierce beasts.

Dean was too near the edge when he saw the first wolf. He was holding his bow in a second but then he realized he’d never have enough arrows for the whole pack, which was now circling around him. The cattle had been wary and almost near to panic the last week and even they couldn’t warn him of the incoming danger. The wolves had somehow managed to sneak on him and at the same time they’d decided the gang up on him.

Fine then, Dean thought and pulled his knife after he had decided it’d be useless to waste arrows on these. They were too many of them, and the time Dean had to spend to pick up another arrow, would be lethal for him. The knife would have to do.

The knife would never do, Dean thought when the wolves started to growl and bark at him. There was literally one versus many and if they decided to attack at the same time he’d be done for. He could only cut so many wolves at the same time and-

They started attacking him; Dean took several steps back to avoid their claws, and few to the front to attack instead. He was able to cut down some of the wolves, but they didn’t even try to seize him. They just circled around him attacked and got avoided or hit.

Dean didn’t understand what they were waiting for, before he stepped on nothing and there was no more ground beneath his feet.

The realization hit him, the wolves had tricked him. 

Dean noticed this only little too late when he was already falling to his death. Just a tiny bit too late.

There were so many things in his head when he saw the edge of the hill getting farther and farther and the wolves looking mockingly at him when he fell.

He had failed the cattle, he had failed himself and the most importantly he had failed Sam. He hadn’t been able to keep the wolves away and now they probably were starting to slaughter everyone. Sam would eventually come back to the fields only to found blood and the cattle literally all over the place and Dean nowhere to be seen. Then he would also realize Dean had lied to him, because this would never happen with the Goona around. Dean had driven him away in his foolish pride and now they all were going to pay for it.

Silently Dean cursed himself and regretted sending the Goona away. Dean felt he deserved to die because of his foolishness, but Sam didn’t deserve any of this. The cattle were all they had. If it was lost to the beasts Sam couldn’t have enough wool to sell at the market, not enough money to buy food for winter, not enough food to survive the cold.

He would lose every chance to find a fine woman to share home with and live a normal life.

He would die.

And it would be Dean’s fault.

Before Dean even noticed it, he was calling for help.

—-

Just few moments before Dean were to hit the ground, he heard giant wings getting closer and then strong arms closing around his waist. Suddenly he wasn’t falling anymore. He was being carried back up. Dean turned to look around his shoulder and his eyes met a very familiar face. It was the Goona.

Dean opened and closed his mouth, but there was no sound. His heart had jumped to his throat and there were now millions thoughts in his head, which none of them sensible at the moment. One of them was that he apparently hated flying so very very much.

One of the thoughts was over others though.

The Goona had saved him when he had asked for help.

Well, of course Dean was being regular himself, and he had asked someone to save to cattle, because he had disappointed everyone so majorly he deserved to get each and every one of his bones crushed on the rocks down below. He hadn’t even dared to hope for surviving, but there he was. The Goona carried him back to the solid ground and when Dean saw the wolves gone and the cattle safe, he immediately fell on to his knees, everything finally getting the better of him. His hands were shaking, there was cold sweat on his skin and his throat felt dry like he hadn’t had a drink for months. Dean hadn’t even realized how scared he had been, how afraid and worried for Sam.

There was warm relief bubbling under his chest and he turned to look the Goona to… he wasn’t sure what for but it didn’t matter.

The Goona was nowhere to be seen.

——

When Dean got back home the first thing he asked from Sam was to tell him everything he knew about Goonas.

Sam raised his eyebrow for sudden interest, but he began to tell anyway.

Sam told how Goonas were exiled fairies, whom had disobeyed and banished from Fairy Kingdom (“Pfft, fairies? Seriously?” “Just shut up, Dean.”). It was told that they roamed around the land helping people, looking after their cattle for them.

"Just helping?" Dean asked at some point.

"Well, I have never heard of Goona hurting anyone or causing harm. They’re usually kind."

Dean gestured Sam to continue. According to what he had heard, Goonas tried to help and befriend with humans. Usually it was useless, for Goonas were invisible for human eye. Because of this they were often very lonely only animals at their company.

"That’s all?" Dean asked when Sam fell silent.

"That’s all I know. Why so curious all of the sudden? Has something happened to the Goona you mentioned before?"

Now it was Dean’s turn to say nothing, and it told pretty much everything to Sam.

"Dean, what did you do?"

—-

Dean told Sam everything. How he had driven the Goona away and how now few weeks later it had saved his and the whole cattle’s lives from the whole wolf pack. And Sam’s too on the contrary.

After Dean’s explanation Sam looked absolutely dumbfounded, but said nothing. Sam obviously was disappointed and Dean’s mind filled with regret. He didn’t want to disappoint Sam. After a rather long moment of quiet Sam asked:

"Where’s the Goona now?"

"I don’t know," Dean replied honestly. "He disappeared after he had saved me."

"Go make an offering for him. He deserves as much," Sam ordered and Dean didn’t argue. He owed that much to Sam and to the Goona. Quietly he made his leave.

Basically what you needed to offer to Goona (according to Sam) was just to get some food next to a campfire, for Goonas’ were lonely and often hungry. Dean could handle that, he knew how to cook (and Sam always made fun of him the bitch, but he was always grateful that he got good food to eat and he made sure Dean knew that too.)

The next day Dean took a small pot and ingredients for stew with him and went to make a fire near the cattle’s pasture because he figured the Goona would more likely appear at there.

He lit the fire and started to make stew, hoping this would actually work.

An hour later the stew was ready. He poured some on two wooden bowls and set the other on a flat rock next to him and the other to his lap. Dean wasn’t sure if he should say something now or should he just wait? He didn’t even know if the Goona had a name. Maybe he wouldn’t come when Dean was there, because he had asked him to stay away.

He looked around him and the Goona was nowhere to be seen.

"Come on!" he shouted to the silence around him and when he turned to look back to the fire the Goona was sitting next to him, eating the stew with gusto.

"This is very good," the Goona said without raising his eyes from the food. Dean looked at him mouth forgotten open. He still wasn’t sure how it was able to move that fast without making a single sound.

The Goona just continued eating his food in silence and Dean didn’t feel like breaking it just now. So far, when Dean had seen the Goona, he had seen a winged monster, which threatened everything he knew and held dear, but now he wasn’t so sure anymore.

Now that Dean wasn’t blinded by his pride and anger anymore, he could actually see the Goona and he didn’t sense any kind of threat. Not even a bit. All he felt was… kindness and, as sappy as it sounds, love. Even the big black wings didn’t seem dangerous anymore, as they were curved along his back. And the small ones on his head looked still weird and to Dean they looked like second pair of feathery ears. They even moved like ones. 

The Goona finally finished his meal and set the bowl down and then he finally turned to look at Dean, who noticed he had stared the Goona quite intensely for a good while. The stew laid forgotten in the bowl on his lap.

"I thank you for the meal, hunter," the Goona said slightly bowing his head and ignored Dean’s ‘it was nothing’ -gesture. "I believe you wanted to meet me," he added sounding slightly unsure, which wasn’t surprising even to Dean.

Dean nodded, because he felt like his tongue had failed him. The Goona had appeared just like that. Just like he hadn’t saved Dean’s life only one day ago. Just like Dean hadn’t rudely told him to scram only few weeks ago.

"Um, yes," Dean finally said and he felt how the Goona’s blue eyes locked on to him and suddenly he felt over-aware about himself and his thoughts. Like the Goona could read his mind. Well, he was a fairy, he probably could and Dean didn’t want to take any risks so he tried to block his mind even though he had no idea how. 

"Talk then and I shall go on my way," the Goona said gently.

"Where are you going?" Dean asked before he got to stop himself. Sam had said Goonas were exiles with no place to go. After their exile they usually sought other place to live, usually a place where they could help humans. Where the Goona had been all this time? Dean hadn’t even thought that until now.

The Goona looked at him curiously, like the question had surprised him too. His gaze wavered and it fell on the ground before him.

"Somewhere," he answered, “It’s none of import,” and Dean felt like that wasn’t an answer at all.

“Humor me,” he said and the Goona turned to look at him once again.

“…I have been flying around,” he finally replied and Dean noticed how he pulled his smaller wings closer to his head. “I tried to find another place to stay, but I couldn’t.”

“You couldn’t?”

“Yes.”

Dean stared at the Goona, waiting for him to continue and open up some details, but he stayed quiet like he had told everything Dean needed to know.

"So err…" Dean started when the awkward silence grew too heavy for his liking.

“You saw anything interesting?” he asked and was surprised when something warm washed over the Goona’s face.

“I helped a little human,” he answered, kindness obvious in his voice, “She was looking for flowers for her mother so I took her to the fields, where they were.”

Dean could imagine what that could’ve looked like. The Goona carrying the little girl around and then sitting in the middle of the field as the girl put flowers on his wings and hair. That mental shouldn’t look so adorable in Dean’s mind and he had to force the flush away from his face.

“I see,” Dean smiled as he turned to look away from the Goona and suddenly remembered that maybe he shouldn’t be having nice and (definitely not) easy small talk with the guy.

Dean didn’t know how to start, so he coughed meaningfully. He didn’t even know why, maybe it was just easier than just saying: “So, thanks for saving my life, bye!” Anyhow, he continued.

"You know, I err… wanted to thank you. For,” Dean fell silent for a second, as to consider what was the most important thing to feel gratitude about, “…Saving the cattle. Sam would’ve been doomed if something were happen to it," he said because it was always easier to say thank yous in place for someone else. The Goona flashed a tiny smile to him and Dean felt something throb inside him as he remembered the sound of the creatures black wings and the strong arms around him.

"And you saved my life. Thank you," he added quickly and he could swear he saw the winged man’s smile widen a tiny bit.

"You asked for my help and I granted it. You and your brother are most welcome," the Goona replied like his help was something to take for granted. Probably he thought it was, even after Dean told him he wasn’t needed and suddenly Dean felt very bad.

"I’m sorry for telling you to leave," he rushed to say and the Goona raised his eyebrows. That apparently wasn’t something he had expected.

"I…" Dean coughed and finally he felt the blush creeping on his face. For Sam and the cattle, he thought quickly. “Sam wants you to stay and look after the cattle for him. If that’s still fine for-” Dean didn’t get to finish the sentence when the Goona’s face turned to a big happy smile.

"I’d be happy to stay," he said gently and his head wings trembled happily. Dean didn’t notice the smile that creeped on his face, when the Goona added: "If that’s fine for you."

"Yeah, it’s fine. We owe you that much," he said without thinking it too much, because that was the truth. Dean owed that much to him.

And that’s how Castiel continued to serve as the Winchester’s cattle’s guardian.

If he had continued to be only that, Dean’s life would’ve been so much easier.

But when his life has ever been easy?


End file.
